ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Interstellar Law
VfD discussion *Interstellar law. Content currently duplicates the Diplomacy and law page. I've placed a list of actual laws on the Diplomacy and law page; I don't see a need for a separate page for laws. -- EtaPiscium 19:15, 10 Sep 2004 (CEST) **Keep, as "Interstellar Law" seems to be a separate document though (with quoted articles), as referenced in Star Trek VI. All other codified documents like that rate their own articles, such as each individual documents referenced by Cogley in Court-Martial. Unless there is more solid proof that this is a general term, as opposed to the specific document title i am interpreting it as being. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:33, 10 Sep 2004 (CEST) ***OK, if Interstellar law is actually a document then it should be added to the list of other laws in Diplomacy and law. The article does need to be rewritten to reflect the fact that it's a document and not an umbrella term for all interstellar agreements. -- EtaPiscium 00:57, 11 Sep 2004 (CEST) ---- Didn't Chang say something like "I place you under arrest according to (such and such section) of your Interstellar Law", indicating that it was established/imposed by the Federation? --Alan del Beccio 18:47, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :In the script he says "Under article 184 of Interstellar Law, I place you both under arrest. You are charged with assassinating the Chancellor of the High Council". It might be different in the movie. Tough Little Ship 18:49, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hey, I didnt do half bad coming from memory. ;) Anyway, I wouldn't count on the movie scripts that are available online anymore than a blind man would count on me to help him cross the street. I'm fairly sure he threw in that extra "your", but I could just as easily be wrong, and if I had my other computer with my DVD play on it I would be all over this like fly on stink, but I don't, so I will bury it in the back of my mind with everything else until another time. --Alan del Beccio 18:59, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Never seen The Undiscovered Country, so I'm afraid I can't help further. And you're right, you can't trust some scripts. You never know if it is the final revision or the like. Tough Little Ship 19:02, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Interstellar commerce regulation The original Star Fleet Technical Manual made mention of a "Statute Regulating Interplanetary Commerce," but failed to provide details for that statute. Discussion of what the details of an actual "Interstellar Commerce Regulatory Statute" could spell out would be welcomed. It has, to be sure, been definitely established that in the case of non-intelligent livestock that has been proven harmful to sapient life in some way, removal of it from its natural habitat, unsupervised or poorly-supervised transshipment of it, and/or uncontrolled breeding of specimens results in 20 years of confinement to a prison planet somewhere in UFP territory. But that is about ALL that has been definitely established. Beyond it, almost nothing--such as what types of cargo may and may not be carried by which types of freighters, what types of discards are and are not safe for transport aboard garbage scows, what cargo is considered contraband, and/or what penalties exist for smuggling what kinds of freight where--has been definitely established. And where and when would the Interstellar Commerce Regulatory Statute possibly run afoul of the Prime Directive? These are questions whose discussions would be welcomed, as would their answers. :That sort of discussion is outside the purview of article talk pages, which are meant to discuss article changes only and not our personal speculations on the Star Trek universe. That sort of general discussion should take place at a site geared towards that sort of thing. Specific questions not seeking speculation can be asked at the Reference Desk. 31dot (talk) 20:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Interstellar Law (Major) This doesn't need to be a separate page; the text here could be an entry on the Interstellar Law page. 31dot (talk) 12:05, May 3, 2013 (UTC)